Le plan du siècle!
by bleeding artise
Summary: Avec un air machiavélique et amusé, il regarda tout les Maraudeurs chacun leur tour. Tout était parfait ce soir! Rien ne pourrait venir briser leur plan. Le bientôt départ pour les vacances de Noël allait rester gravé dans les mémoires


**Titre :** Le plan du siècle !

**Auteur :** Bleeding artist

**Rating :** T. Mais surtout, homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Un peu de romance, mais encore plus d'humour !

**Disclamer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace cette histoire à tous ceux qui veulent bien y croire ! Mais je la dédicace en particulier à ma deuxième famille. Les gens de Vaudreuil-Dorion, Audrey, Michelle, Lauriane, Erika, Aline, Mylene… et sûrement plus. Sans vous, mon nom ne signifierait rien, sauf quelques lettres misent ensembles. Cette histoire de fous a été inspirée de vous! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier jusqu'à sa toute fin.

Je vous aime !

Et surtout Joyeux Noël à tous !

* * *

_Soir du 17 Décembre, 4 jours avant le départ._

Sirius courrait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Cravate volante, cheveux dans les yeux. Il ne se souciait pas du tout des règlements, et encore moins ce soir ci. Il était en retard de plusieurs minutes par la faute du professeur de Métamorphose qui avait voulu lui parler à propos de la pratique qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. « C'est pas de ma faute si la souris c'est retrouvée sur la main de Snape… »

Quand il tourna à gauche dans le couloir, il ne regarda pas devant lui, fonça droit dans une personne, la percutant de plein fouet, mais par chance réussit à resté debout. Par contre l'autre individu lui était lamentablement tombé au sol. En fait, c'était totalement normal, Remus n'était pas toujours très habile. Sortant de ses pensées, Sirius se pencha immédiatement, attrapant le visage du lycan avec frénésie, presque en tremblant.

Il faut dire aussi que, hormis le fais que le Gryffondor était en état de surexcitation habituel, il y avait un petit quelque chose de plus. Il n'était plus vraiment étrange de voir le loup et le chien l'un prêt de l'autre, plus qu'il n'en serait utile pour des simples amis…

« Pardon Moony! Mais à cette heure si je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un ici!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrais! »

Remus grimaça un instant puis sourit, se redressant avec l'aide de Sirius. Les deux élèves se regardèrent un moment. Calmes, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Puis Remus se racla la gorge, et dans la tête de Sirius, la course contre la montre recommença.

« Allons-y vite, je ne suis pas venu avec la carte! Fit Remus en attrapant la main de son compagnon pour repartir dans une course folle.

Cette fois il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'enfin arriver à bon port. La Grande Salle était totalement vide. Illuminée par les énormes chandeliers, l'endroit avait presque une apparence effrayante.

« Enfin! S'exclama James, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés derrières ses lunettes, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que Rusard n'arrive! »

Tout prêt, Peter semblait surexcité, effrayé. Il regardait frénétiquement la carte des Maraudeurs. C'était sûrement rattaché au fait que Miss Teigne était particulièrement en forme ces temps-ci.

« Vous m'avez attendu au moins? Lança Sirius à la va-vite.

-Bien sûr! C'est pour ça qu'on a envoyé Moony voir si tu te rappelais toujours de nous! »

Sirius envoya une simulation de regard noir vers James, mais trop surexcité, il arrêta déjà. Avec un air machiavélique et amusé, il regarda tout les Maraudeurs chacun leur tour. Tout était parfait ce soir! Rien ne pourrait venir briser leur plan. Le bientôt départ pour les vacances de Noël allait rester gravé dans les mémoires.

Peu avant ce soir-là, le directeur avait annoncé que le lendemain il y allait avoir l'installation officielle du fameux sapin de Noël. Rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans, par contre, si il y avait un petit ajustement de plus…

Les garçons trouvaient les décorations choisies bien trop simple. Ce fut avec un plaisir caché qu'ils changèrent le tout par d'autres bien plus appropriées. Des étoiles explosives à la place de celles qui ne faisaient que briller, une banderole collante à la place d'une toute simple. Tout était effectivement parfait.

Tout ce bon petit monde s'amusait sans retenue, alors qu'un peu plus loin, un regard onyx les épilaient avec de la ruse.

* * *

_Matin du 18 Décembre, 3 jours avant le départ._

Ces temps-ci, chaque matin était une jolie réception. Des desserts au petit-déjeuner, les elfes de maisons faisant abstraction du repas habituel. Cependant, quelques élèves semblaient être trop énervés pour penser à ce merveilleux repas.

Sirius faisait taper le bout de ses ongles frénétiquement sur la table dans un bruit détestable, agitant ses jambes sous la table, faisant trembler le banc. James, lui, observait les gens autour, souriant distraitement à Lily lorsqu'il pouvait capter son regard, la bouche remplie d'aliment divers, tapant aussi ses doigts, suivant la cadence du Black. Le châtain, lui, massait la main de Sirius en-dessous de la table, essayant tant bien que mal de les calmer, chuchotant parfois quelques mots à James, mâchouillant une choco-grenouille avec appétit. Pour Peter lui ce n'était pas un problème. C'était même à se demander si il se rappelait du plan. Il avait la tête penchée dans une assiette débordante, la bouche semblant collante, ne se souciant en rien de ce qui ne concernait pas son assiette.

Le plan était fin prêt. Le professeur désigné, allait installer les décorations à l'aide de sa baguette dans quelques minutes. Ces dernière, étant truquées, allaient commencer leur spectacle lorsque James allait chuchoter l'incantation prévue. Ce plan allaient leur donner une retenue assurée, mais les rendre si célèbres à l'école, que ça en valait la peine.

Ce fut quand ils se regardèrent les quatre, qu'ils surent que c'était le bon moment. Alors que Dumbledore faisait son monologue des fêtes habituelles, James fixa le sapin des yeux, se préparant. Ce fut à ce moment que Remus sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Quand il leva la tête, ce fut pour rencontrer les yeux moqueur d'un Severus Snape plutôt enjoué. Perturbé, il remua légèrement sur le banc, mais ne dit rien, jetant toute son attention sur le sapin.

James les regardas un instant, puis sourie en haussant un sourcil amuser. Le signal était lancé.  
Alors James pris une grande inspiration, puis agita sa baguette magique sous la table, marmonnant le sort approprié. Quelques secondes passèrent, et rien ne se produisit. On entendait que les exclamations joyeuses des gens autours. Pas du tout abattu, James profita de la fin du monologue du directeur pour agité de nouveau sa baguette. Encore là, rien ne se produisit. James pu entendre tout prêt de lui un gémissement de chien, une fourchette tombant dans une assiette et un claquement de langue sec.

Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ?

« Oh oui, j'oubliais ! J'aimerais voir dans mon bureau James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin s'il vous plait ! Merci, et bon petit-déjeuner !, lança Dumbledore avant de s'assoir de nouveau, laissant enfin les élèves en paix. »

Le stresse au cœur, les quatre adolescents se jetèrent un regard piteux. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ils avaient planifié ce plan depuis si longtemps, c'était injuste ! Dumbledore le savait donc déjà ?

Le regard insistant des professeurs sur eux les firent se relever lentement, comme des condamnés à mort. C'était très ennuyeux de les arrêter dans leurs jeux !

James et Peter ouvrait la marche, laissant les deux tourtereaux la fermer. C'est dans ces conditions, que le lycan jeta un dernier regard en arrière, pas sans manquer l'air exalté du serpentard huileux…

* * *

_Soir du 17 Décembre, 4 jours avant le départ._

Il devait être plus de minuit. La Lune qui n'était alors qu'une fente mince illuminait les couloirs faiblement quand la lumière du feu magique ne le faisait pas à sa place. Sous le passage de Serverus Snape, les feux s'allumaient sans aucune plainte, silencieux. Il pestait lorsque c'était son tour de garde.La plupart du temps, c'était des petits jeunes qui essayaient de défier les règles, et lorsqu'ils le voyaient arriver avec toute son allure habituelle, ils prenaient la fuite sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Son plus grand rêve était de prendre sur le fait les quatre foutus Griffondors. Ils étaient si imbus d'eux-même et si puérils…Quand allaient-ils comprendre que personne n'aimait leurs blagues stupides ?

Ce fut dans cette penser qu'il se figea soudainement. Ses narines frémissait, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le couloir. Quelqu'un approchait. Il pouvait entendre un pas de course. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit passer dans le couloir devant lui deux garçons… Mmh… Deux garçons…

Il y avait absolument rien d'anormal la deda-….Attendez…Deux garçons ? Les yeux du prédateur s'agrandire pour lui donner un air de hiboux. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il partit au pas de course à son tour, dans la même direction qu'eux.

Ce fut comme cela qu'il se retrouva devant la Grande Salle. Et en écoutant les voix, il pouvait voir qu'à l'intérieur il y avait Potter, Black et Lupin. Mmhh... Ils étaient certainement entrain de faire une nouvelle infraction !

Le Serpentard hésita donc un peu avant de glisser son nez a l'intérieur de la pièce. À l'intérieur, ils changeaient sans se soucier de rien les décorations pour d'autres identiques… Comme une bande de diablotins sans remords !

Mais soudainement,une lourde impression s'installa sur lui. Quand il leva la tête se fut pour voir un Peter totalement catastrophé à sa vue. Ahh tiens ! Severus l'avait oublier celui-là ! Le petit rat allait ouvrir sa bouche pour beugler quelque chose aux autres, mais le Serpentard n'était pas con ! Il sorti vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur l'élève, lui jetant un sort de confusion. Peter alors papillonna des yeux, l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude et pausa une main sur son front, cherchant visiblement ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Pour ne pas prendre de chance, Snape parti tout de suite après en courant.

Il devait vite aller avertir le Directeur de sa découverte !

* * *

« Vous voyez donc pourquoi je dois vous avertire que cela ne dois pas se reproduire.

-Oui professeur, lançaient en cœur les Maraudeurs. »

Les quatre Gryffondor avaient la tête penchée, abattue. Le directeur avait donc bien comprit avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Mais comment ? C'était cette question-la qui chicotait Sirius, mais ce fut James qui la lança avant lui, et avec bien plus de détermination qu'il en aurait mit.

« Mais dites-nous professeur, qui vous a donc avertie ?

-Ceci, Monsieur Potter, est un renseignement confidentiel ! Lança alors Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de on ne savait pas trop quoi…»

Ceci laissa tomber un silence étrange pendant quelques minutes. Puis Dumbledore se remit à parler, lissant sa barbe d'une main, comme l'on caresse un animal de compagnie.

« Et bien les garçons, vous pouvez maintenant partir…Sauf si biensûr vous voulez déguster avec moi quelques bonbons ? »

Il eut un Loup-garou qui leva la main vers les chocolats sur le bureau du directeur, semblant rêvasser, les yeux brillants, mais bien vite, James et Sirius l'attrapèrent pour sortir d'ici, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus, bien trop en colère pour rester civilisés.

Une fois qu'ils furent rendu dans la tour des Gryffondors….

« Par la barbe de Merlin !! Qui a bien pu nous voir ! Peter était de garde !

-Justement… »

Trois tête se tournèrent vers Peter, le fixant avec tant de force que ce dernier s'enfonça dans son sofa, comme du beurre fondant.

« Comment ça, justement ?, Fit Sirius, la voix grinçante et le regard plutôt mauvais.

-Je…Je…Il y…A eu un moment où… Où j'ai totalement oublié…Ce que je faisais... Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs…

-Non…

-Non…

-Mais oui ! »

James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Remus comme si ce dernier était un traitre. Le châtain alors roula des yeux de désespérance, décidant qu'il était mieux de s'expliquer plutôt que de laisser leurs cerveaux bouillonner trop longtemps.

« Peter était de garde, il avait même la carte entre ses mains, il n'a donc pas pu vraiment rater quelqu'un. Je suppose donc qu'il a dû recevoir un sort…Peut-être d'oubli…

-Ooohhh… »

Les quatre garçons firent un même mouvement de tête, concentré jusqu'à ce que le portait de la Grosse Dame glisse sur son côté. Une jeune fille rousse alors entra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, James se leva d'un bond, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Lily, comment vas-tu ? Je-

-Ta gueule, tu pue ! »

Puis sous ses sages paroles, elle passa à côté de lui comme s'il était rien, avec sa démarche bien a elle. Un peu sous le choque, James fahit en perdre ses lunettes. Pourtant il était habitué à ce genre de comportement venant d'elle, alors, il reprit son sourire et se retourna de nouveau en sa direction.

Ce fut totalement scandalisé et outré, qu'il la retrouva entourant par derrière les épaules du Lycan assit sur un sofa, le monopolisant. Par contre il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette situation injuste. Sirius les fixait tous les deux, son œil droit tiquait perceptiblement, et son nez remuait, se retenant de lancer quelque chose. En se rapprochant de lui, Potter constata qu'il grognait. Remus lui ne le remarquait même pas, il riait sous les paroles de la jeune étudiante, ses yeux ambre brillant doucement de bienveillance.

On entendit deux plaintes animales quand Lily accota sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus.

« Vous avez manqué quelque chose, le dîner était excellent ! Même que lorsque j'ai voulu aller parler à Severus je l'ai trouver plus bavard et plus joyeux qu'à l'habituel. »

Remus la fit s'arrêter soudainement en se redressant. Il tapa vivement dans ses mains puis pointa Peter sans ménagement. Il venait de comprendre.

« Severus !

-Severus Snape !?

-Snape !!!

-…Ser…verus ?

-Oui !!! C'est bien lui !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Alors quatre têtes se tournèrent vers Lily, et lancèrent dans une même voix, assez fort pour la faire reculer un peu.

« C'est Serverus Snape qui nous a dénoncé ! »

Elle les regarda de ses yeux verts, perdue un moment avant de sembler comprendre enfin ce qui se passait ici.  
Sirius rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière avec un rire sans joie. Ses cheveux noirs cachait ses yeux grisâtres, presque noirs à ce moment. Puis il se plaqua une main dans le visage avec un air outré. Il tremblait, un tremblement de rage. Ses amis eux comprenaient ce que cette réaction voulait dire. Remus se rapprocha de lui, ainsi que James et Peter, tous prêt à le retenir si il le fallait.

« Ce ne peut être que lui ! »

* * *

_Matin du 19 Décembre, 2 jours avant le départ._

Le lendemain semblait être un bon matin. Malgré le sommeil agité par les grognements et bulles que faisait Sirius grâce à son abondante salive pendant la nuit, serrant de toutes ses forces son toutou préféré. Malgré que Remus affichait son air bête du matin, les yeux plus cernés que durant la journée, les cheveux tout mêlés, qui aurait bien aimé de nouveau s'abandonner à ses rêves. Malgré l'air idiot qu'affichait Peter après sa douche… Quoi que c'était toujours ainsi !

Mais surtout malgré le repas qui se passait. En ce matin, toujours aussi spécial, les élèves pouvaient manger ce qu'ils voulaient. Que ce soit des sucreries, des fruits divers…Mais surtout des repas comptés comme un "déjeuner". C'était pourquoi, malgré tout, Remus, Sirius et Peter restaient un peu a l'écart, alors que James lui se goinfrait littéralement dans toutes sortes de pâtes. Il faut dire que la raison était simple. Si quelqu'un osait déranger Potter lorsqu'il en mangeait, cette dite personne se retrouvait tout de suite attaquée par une fourchette pourfendeuse de main...

Dans tout ce délire, Peter avait décidé de racheter sa bêtise. Il fixait l'arrivée des gens dans la Grande Salle avec une toute nouvelle attention, par contre, Sirius avait assez gâché son sommeil déjà fragile, que parfois il ne savait plus dire si il regardait vraiment les gens rentrer. Il fut assez alerte pour agiter par les épaules Sirius. Ce dernier leva la tête lentement, le regard vide. Il prit un moment a comprendre avant d'afficher un sourire.

« Il est arrivé. »

Comme une meute de loups sanguinaires, chacun des membres du "Maraudeur club" leva la tête lentement, fixant sans retenue leur victime, les yeux encore fatigués, mal réveillés. Et pour dire, même James se désintéressa de ses pâtes.

Même sous ses regards, Serverus marchait de son même pas rapide et sec, le regard fixe, fatigué. Il s'assoit alors à la table des Serpentard, regardant un peu ce qu'il avait a manger avant de retrousser le nez de dégoût devant la montagne de plats inappropriés. Découragé, il ne remarqua pas le grand et beau blond qui se glissa vers lui et qui s'accota contre la table. Sa première réaction fut de se dire "Si c'est encore un con qui ose essayer de toucher à mes cheveux, je lui fais avaler ma cuillère, et encore, je me trouve gentil."

« Dis-moi Severus. Tu ne prendras sûrement pas ton jus de citrouille ce matin, non ?

-Merveilleuse déduction, Lucius.

-Alors, est-ce que ça te dérangerais que je le prenne ?

-Sers-toi. »

Lucius lui fit un beau sourire mielleux, alors que Snape lui ne le regardait même pas, attendant simplement qu'il prenne son verre et parte avec pour enfin le laisser tranquille.

Donc, quand le beau blond parti avec son verre, le Serpentard solitaire redressa la tête pour rencontré la mine horrifiée de Pettigrow, et celle découragée de Black et Potter. Il haussa un sourcil à sa façon qui faisait en sorte qu'on se sentait immédiatement idiot. Pour y répondre, Sirius lui lança son regard le plus mauvais, en lui adressant un sourire presque hystérique.

Sans se soucier d'avantage de ces lions vaniteux, Severus chercha ce qu'il pourrait bien manger, quand une plainte aigüe se fit entendre dans ses rangs. Surprit, il regarda instinctivement vers la source du cri. C'est comme cela qu'il trouva un Lucius qui essayait de retenir un nez devenu assez proéminent et coulant comme une chute naturelle. Les élèves aux autres tables se mirent peu à peu a éclater de rire, sous le passage précipité de Malfoy vers la sortie, ce dernier marmonnant un "Je vais me lancé un Avada Kedavra !"

Severus observa encore un moment vers la sortie de la Grande Salle avant de retourner un regard las vers certains Gryffondors entrain de se chamailler sur un sujet distaint. Oh, tiens, Lupin venait de donner un coup sur la tête de Black.  
Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir ainsi. Ils apprendront bientôt, à quel point un Serpentard aussi a des tours dans son sac.

Apparament, malgré tout cela, les Maraudeurs avaient encore échoué.

* * *

_Soir du_ _19 Décembre, 2 jours avant le départ_

Comme à chaque soir de détente, les Maraudeurs vagabondaient dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. C'était une bonne soirée, ils étaient donc passés par le parc avant de finalement entrer, les joues rougies et les cheveux couverts d'une fine poudreuse fondante. La journée avait été difficile et longue, avec beaucoup de remise de devoirs. Peter leur semblait même un peu moins insupportable. James était content parce qu'il avait réussit à parler avec Lily sans qu'elle ne l'insulte, même si ce n'était que quelques secondes. Remus lui, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun devoir à remettre et que les tests importants était terminés, et si Remus était content, Sirius l'était aussi, pour la simple raison qu'il était plus facile de flirter avec lui.

« La potion qui fait grossir le nez n'a peut-être pas agit sur Snivelus, mais au moins on a pu voir que ça marchait !, Lança James au court de leur conversation, en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

-Tu as raison, fit Sirius, tout en souriant à Remus en retirant de la neige sur sa douce chevelure, et puis on peu bien le laisser tranquille pour cette fois.

-C'est Noël après tout, renchérit Peter.

- Place aux bonnes résolutions ! Conclut Remus avec joie, en voyant que ses amis allaient peut-être bien laisser tomber l'affaire. »

Le joyeux petit groupe continua d'avancer, bavardant sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs vacances. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de déclique les firent s'arrêter. Tous en alerte, leurs regards inquiets survolaient les alentours sans pouvoir rien apercevoir dans la pénombre épaisse.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et ils reculèrent quand quelque chose tomba du ciel sur Sirius et James. James était recouvert d'une masse étrange et liquide, planté sur place, tandis que Sirius lui asseyait de retirer les saletés qui le recouvrait.

Le Black releva la tête en entendent des rires étouffer pour apercevoir ce qui se passait.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux, Prongs ?! »

Le chien n'arrivait plus à se retenir et alors parti dans un grand rire, ressemblant distinctivement à un aboiement de chien. James, offusqué, porta ses mains sur ses cheveux devenu totalement rose électrique.  
Les rires par contre furent interrompus par un long miaulement en arrière de Sirius.

« Padfoot, pourquoi est-ce que tout ces chats te regardent avec intérêt ?

-Huh ? »

Sirius se retourna très lentement, pour apercevoir, Miss Teigne et ses compagnes, avançant avec une démarche de prédateurs, ronronnant en concert. Ses yeux gris s'agrandire . Dès que Remus poussa la constatation qu'il avait sur lui de "l'herbe à chat", Sirius était déjà parti en courrant et criant, alors que toute la horde de chat le suivait avec entrain, comme si c'était un jeu sexuel.

Ce fut dans un commun accord mental que les deux Gryffondors mirent de côté leur bonnes résolutions ce soir-là.

* * *

« Ce plan sera infaillible.

- Il ne pourra même pas s'en sauver, et tout le monde rira ! Ce seras encore mieux que de faire cracher du feu à un hibou !

- Mais dis-moi Padfoot, où l'as-tu exactement placé ?

- Une table à gauche, droite !

- ...C'est à dire ?

- … Je voulais dire vers la gauche. Comme cela il ne pourra pas l'éviter cette fois, et notre victoire sera complète ! »

Dans le noir du dortoir, un silence s'installa, entre-coupé par des rires plutôt machiavéliques.

« Parfait ! Tout est simplement parfait ! La vengeance est si bonne !

- Et si méritée après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir ! "Un Black ne doit pas se laisser faire !", c'est ce que répétait sans arrêt ma mère. Elle serait SI contente de m'entendre aujourd'hui.

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr…

- Shhh ! Vite ! Remus revient ! Couche toi Prongs ! »

Après un froissement de couvertures et quelque jurons de lancer, Remus entra dans le dortoir, sans se douté de rien, ayant la simple envie de se coucher.

* * *

_Matin du_ _20 Décembre, 1 jours avant le départ._

Tout était fin prêt. Pour l'occasion, Sirius avait mit l'une de ses plus belles robes de sorcier, lavé beaucoup plus longtemps ses cheveux et brossé fortement ses dents. James lui ne c'était pas préparé, mais affichait un sourire tellement grand qu'il en prenait presque son visage au complet !

Le piège était bien placé. Sirius avait prit soin de le mettre là où seulement Snivelus passait pour se rendre à la table des Serpentards, dans le soucis délicat de vouloir voir personne sur son passage.

Ils lui avaient donc préparé un merveilleux présent. Après tout, demain ils partaient pour les vacances.

Sirius ne prenait même pas la peine de manger, guettant discrètement l'arrivé du Serpentard. James lui essayait de manger, mais la tâche était bien plus compliquer que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de réveiller Peter et s'étaient précipités hors du dortoir avant que Remus ne sorte de la douche, de peur que le loup-garou découvre leur stratagème.

Leur plan avait été longtemps médité cette fois. Au-dessus de leurs têtes se trouvait un énorme tissus bien caché dans lequel reposait un tas de nourriture emprunté chez les Elfes de maison. Sur le passage de Snape, une corde allait être actionner et tout faire tomber, et en particulier sur lui, créant un énorme combat de nourriture.

Tout était parfait.

Une chanson passa dans la tête de Potter, et automatiquement, son cerveau s'enclencha de sorte que de sa bouche en sorte un sifflement qui était supposé représenté la dite chanson. C'eut pour réaction de déclencher une pluie acide dans l'estomac de Sirius, lui coupant totalement l'appétit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un pressentiment pesait sur ses épaules.

« Snivelus se fait attendre ce matin ! Rit James en tapotant légèrement le dos de son ami.

- Oui… »

C'était la seule réponse intelligente que pouvait lui donner Padfoot pour l'instant. James laissa couler son regard noisette sur l'assistance quelques secondes puis haussa des épaules, retournant à son plat de pâtes aux jambons et fromages.

C'est alors que Remus apparut. Sirius redressa la tête et l'observa un instant jusqu'à ce que son regard ambre rencontre le sien. Il lui fit un doux sourire auquel le Lycan répondit avec sa douceur habituel. Étrangement, Remus se dirigeait vers la gauche, vers la table des Serpentards… Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent et d'un coup il se redressa.

« NNNOOOOONNNN ! »

Remus ne l'avait pas entendu.  
Le chien sauta par dessus la table. Son pas de course lui semblait terriblement long, tout ses muscles s'actionnant pourtant activement. Même autour de lui tout semblait avoir été mit au ralentie, comme un étrange "stupéfixe" raté.

Remus lui tournait dos, donc Sirius lui aggripa les épaules pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement pour lui il trébucha dans sa propre jambe, se retrouvant a donner tout son poids au Lycan. Ce dernier n'était pas réputé pour être bon pour éviter les chutes. Le châtain poussa donc une plainte en s'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol, Sirius sur son dos.

Ils continuèrent leur parcours l'un sur l'autre, Sirius surfant sur le pauvre Remus. De cette façon ils actionnèrent le piège, un tas de nourriture tombant sur eux et tout le monde. Dans un cri général de dégoût.

La tête de Remus heurta la marche qui menait à la table des professeur, les arrêtant enfin. Essoufflé et parcouru de tremblement, Sirius débarqua immédiatement de sur Remus, en état de panique. Les deux étaient recouvert de gâteaux de la tête aux pieds, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

« Remus ! Remus ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il tenta de le redresser par les épaules, mais le concerner l'arrêta d'un mouvement sec. Toute la Grande Salle accompagna ses mouvements d'un silence lourd. Les tremblement de Sirius devenait de plus en plus incontrôlables. Le regard ambré planté sur lui était sombre et dangereusement fâché. Avant de parler, Remus passa sa langue sur ses dents, affichant presque un sourire.

« Sirius….Black….

- Rem… Remus… Lupin… Je… je t'aime… »

James apparue, prêt à secourir son ami, gonflé de courage. Cependant, quand le Lycan tourna sa tête vers lui, tout son courage partit dans un courrant d'air.

« James Potter… Tu l'as aidé dans cette connerie… N'est-ce pas ?

- Je…Emm…Oui… Un peu… »

A cet instant, un sourire cruel dessina les traits du Gryffondor qui habituellement était si gentil, sous le plaisir victorieux d'un certain Serpentard.

* * *

_Matin du_ _21 Décembre, jour du départ._

« Warff ! Warf ! Grrr ! »

Sirius était sagement coucher contre son lit, asseyant de garder dans son champs de vision ses amis. Ce qui était étrange par contre, c'était que ses poignets étaient savamment menottés aux montants du lit, dans une position plutôt obscène. À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, divers jappement sortaient, le faisant toujours grogner au final avec rage, ressemblant étrangement à un juron.

Remus s'activait à finir sa valise. Il était totalement remit de sa journée d'hier, le sourire aux lèvres et chantonnant avec plaisir. Il se redressa, s'étira comme un chat en bayant, et jeta un regard amusé à Sirius qui lui le foudroya de son air de chien battut.

« Non, mon cher prince retardé ! Tu auras le droit à ton os qu'une fois rendu a l'intérieur du train. »

Les sourcils du Black se fronçaient, perdant son air de chien battue pour prendre celui fâché, gonflant un moment ses joues. Ceci eu raison du châtain, le faisant éclaté de rire.

Peter lui, un peu gêné, restait assit sur sa valise, en regardant approcher un James totalement honteux. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de bonne, avec le joli chapeau et les longs bas blancs, prêt à servir Remus au besoin.

Remus n'y avait pas été de main morte après le petit… plutôt, gros incident dans la Grande Salle. En fait, Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu à intervenir, laissant les deux étudiants aux bons soins de leur ami. Ils avaient dû commencer par laver la Grande Salle pour aider les Elfes de maison. Puis Remus leur avait assigné a chacun une sentence marginale à laquelle il était préférable de ce conformer.

Peter se releva, aggripant sa valise d'une main, s'adressant à son compagnon à lunettes.

« Je tenais à te dire James que cette robe te va très bien. Elle épouse tes formes et-

- Peter ?

- Oui James ?

- Ferme-la !

- Mais moi je trouve qu'il a raison ! Lança Remus, les yeux pétillants, se retenant visiblement de rire,

- Warf !

- Tu vois, même Sirius approuve, continua t-il. Maintenant, trêve de bavardage et va porter mes bagages en bas pendant que je met Padfoot en laisse.

- Huuh….huuuuuh…. »

Pendant que James pestait en attrapant la valise, il rencontra le regard grisâtre de Sirius. Dans ce dernier, il y lu toute la rancune et le désespoir de ne pas avoir réussit. James comprenait très bien cela, il le ressentait aussi.

Mais ce à quoi personne n'avait pensé, était que les vacances de Noël étaient bénéfiques pour tout.

Même pour la confection d'un nouveau plan machiavélique !

**FIN…**

* * *

****

**********Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé !**

**********Pour ceux qui se sont pausé la question, plusieurs scènes ont réellement été inspirées de faits vécus (Comme la jolie glissade que j'ai moi-même expérimentée…) Et plusieurs phrases de trucs réellement dits . Pour le reste je vous laisse grés de choisir seul !**

**********Ceci est le cadeau de Noël que j'ai voulu offrir aux gens qui comptent dans ma vie et qui ont réussit, peut-être sans l'avoir vu entre les lignes, à peupler quelques pages de mon imagination.**

**********Encore merci ! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous !!!**


End file.
